Automatic test equipment (ATE) refers to automated devices that are widely used in the electronic manufacturing industry to test electronic components and systems after they are fabricated. For example, ATE devices may be used to quickly and efficiently test printed circuit boards, integrated circuits, and other related electronic components or modules including simple components such as resistors, capacitors, and inductors.
The use of ATE to test the digital circuits of a Unit Under Test (UUT) is an important step in the manufacture of such devices. Integrated circuit manufacturers routinely perform functional and parametric testing on integrated circuits by using ATE logic tests to simulate input logic signals at various terminals of the UUT while the ATE monitors the various output signals to determine if they exhibit expected logic patterns. Such systems provide valuable diagnostic functionality testing including the diagnosis and prognosis of aircraft systems and devices such as avionics systems for use on commercial and military aircraft.
When testing such devices by the ATE, it may be necessary to apply different power levels to the UUT. Various power supplies may be required for coupling to specific terminals of the UUT. Furthermore, different UUTs may require different power supplies and/or other electronic devices. Thus, the ATE should be configured so as to provide the various power levels and electronic devices in a safe, simple, and efficient manner including a mechanism for rapidly shutting down the power supplies, electronic devices, and the like. Alternatively or additionally, it may be necessary to couple other electronic devices to specific terminals of the UUT.